Carnal Sins
Carnal Sins |image = Tw3 promo Carnal Sins.jpg |region = Novigrad|location = Vilmerius Hospital Crippled Kate's Vegelbud Residence Novigrad Docks|reward = 600 / ?? Deargdeith |level = 16 |enemies = Nathaniel Pastodi (optional) Katakan (dependent on previous choices)}}Carnal Sins is a secondary quest available in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Journal entry : Telling this story, my dear reader, will tax me greatly. It is a dark and somber one, encompassing the greatest sorrow my heart has ever known. It all started the day of the grand opening of my cabaret. Everything had been spit-polished to perfection - all that was left was to wait for Priscilla, whose performance was to be the crowning moment of this glorious evening. Yet when the doors of the Chameleon burst open it was not she who stepped inside. Instead, it was a messenger from Vilmerius Hospital. His face pale and his countenance dour, he informed us Priscilla had been badly wounded in an assault - and was currently tottering on the brink of death. : : Geralt's investigation took him to Crippled Kate's, a pleasure house of dubious repute. It is there, according to the note left by the murderer on Patricia Vegelbud's body, that the fiend would take his next victim - a prostitute named Sweet Nettie. ::If Geralt kills Pastodi without question: :::Geralt entered the room and found the Reverend Nathaniel, whom he had met earlier at the morgue, inside. Though the situation seemed unambiguous - Nathanial sic was standing over Nettie with a white-hot poker in his hand - Geralt did not let his emotions get the better of him. He spoke calmly with the cruel pervert until he could identify the true murderer - then killed Nathaniel without batting an eye. :: If Geralt kills Pastodi after speaking with him: ::: Geralt entered the room and found the Reverend Nathaniel, whom he had met earlier at the morgue, inside. Though the situation seemed unambiguous - Nathanial sic was standing over Nettie with a white-hot poker in his hand - Geralt did not let his emotions get the better of him. He spoke calmly with the cruel pervert until he could identify the true murderer - then killed Nathaniel without batting an eye. ::: Hubert Rejk seemed like a kind, gentle and accommodating man - but in truth he was a bloodthirsty, brutal and murderous vampire, hiding a twisted and fanatical mind behind his never-changing mask of eternal youth. Geralt cut him down after an extraordinarily difficult duel, avenging Priscilla's suffering and saving the lives of countless others who surely would have died by this base monster's hands. :: If Geralt spares Pastodi after speaking with him: ::: '' Geralt entered her room and inside he found the Reverend Nathaniel, whom he had met earlier at the morgue. Though the situation seemed unambiguous - Nathaniel was standing over Nettie with a white-hot poker in his hand - Geralt did not let his emotions get the better of him. He spoke calmly with the cruel pervert, and in this way determined the identity of the true murderer.'' ::: Hubert Rejk seemed like a kind, gentle and accommodating man - but in truth he was a bloodthirsty, brutal and murderous vampire, hiding a twisted and fanatical mind behind his never-changing mask of eternal youth. Geralt cut him down after an extraordinarily difficult duel, avenging Priscilla's suffering and saving the lives of countless others who surely would have died by this base monster's hands. Objectives * Talk to Dandelion. * Go meet with Von Gratz. * Go through the sewers to get to the mortuary. * Find the dwarven woodcarver's body using your Witcher Senses. * Find Eustace the corpse collector. (40 for getting extra information by using Axii) * Talk to Eustace. * Investigate the alley where Priscilla was attacked using your Witcher Senses. * Examine the place where the woodcarver died using your Witcher Senses. * Examine the woodcarver's workshop using your Witcher Senses. * Talk to the coroner. * Go to the Vegelbuds' residence. * Follow Ingrid to Patricia's room. * Chase the murderer. * Find Sweet Nettie at Crippled Kate's. If you decided to chat with Nathaniel: * Go to the warehouse near the port. * Kill the vampire. * Talk to Dandelion about Priscilla's condition. If you decided to kill Nathaniel without listening to him: * Kill Nathaniel. * Talk to Dandelion about Priscilla's condition. Notes * If the player kills Nathaniel without questioning him, the quest will end there, with Geralt having assumed Nathaniel was the murderer. Videos pl:Zadanie:Śmiertelne grzechy ru:Смертные грехи Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests